Black Clover Fanon: Rules
These are the rules created by the two admins of Black Clover Fanon Wikia, if anyone has any problem with these, please talk to either ' Sig' or Damo. The Rules Rules and Regulations General Rules Magic Rules Fandom is all about unleashing your creative juices. However, because this is a fanon wikia and collaborative efforts are being made and one user can't have too much power. Most canon magic can be used for any user's original character (with the exception of a few that will be listed down below), but that does not mean you're allowed to do things that, well, make absolutely no sense. In the canon, it's extremely rare, possibly impossible for someone to have two different types of magic. For example; no one in the series has two different affinities (besides a few that are well protected by plot armor). Both fire and water on a single character is a complete no-no... off the bat. But let's say I'll make a bit of an exception. In the manga there's also different types of affinity magic. For example, Fire Magic and Fire Healing magic. While yes, a character did have both, then the entirety of the opposing cast found themselves in shock as this was not something common. In fact it was revealed that he had the magic "transplanted?" into him. Please remember that any magic that has already been created or used by a member of the wikia cannot be made twice. Either ask the original owner for use, or dive into looking for another type of magic to use. Remember if it's canon you can STILL USE IT, so long as it isn't on the ban list. The types of magic a character can have are endless. Recent, users have been able to find a loophole in the; "No more than one elemental magic" rule. Which isn't something that we can necessarily stop the usersfrom doing. If you have a unique way of doing it, I will not be the one to stop you. As there are numerous ways; Bardic Magic, Alchemy Magic, N's method with King Guthrie Clover II. However, if there have been people who've done a method in the past, refrain from using their methods without permission. Banned/Restricted Magic As stated, yes this is a fanon and we do allow you to release your creative odors, but we must also maintain order. With that down below is a list of magic that is banned: *' ': This is a magic that I can see being completely abused. For now, until I can find a balance, it will be banned. This rule, however, can be overwritten by what we call "plot armor". *' ': After talking to the admins we have concluded that there will be a total of 8 Anti Magic items. Four which belong to the four Kingdoms and the last four hidden away in dungeons. If one would like to get their hands on these anti-magic items, please message me on discord. *' ': Previously spirits were banned, however, we've come to the agreement that there will be a single spirit per element. For example, there could only be one spirit of Gravity Magic, one spirit of Ash Magic, etc etc. Once someone has gotten the spirit of said magic. We will be limiting the number of spirits a single user can have to a total of two. Don't forget spirits can only be gained from doing dungeon runs. Grimoire Rules As you all know grimoires are the books that store spells for one's magic. Amongst these great tools, are two really rare and valuable types of grimoires; Four Leaf and Five Leaf. I'd like to keep one of the Five Leaf Clover, which is currently wielded by Asta, and two Four Leaf cloves. One for the Antagonistic/neutral side and the other for a protagonist. My guy will have one for the protag, the antag will be decided by yours truly. Royal Family Rules Right now there are two known Royal Families in canon and one in fanon which is House Draconus. f you'd like for your family to be a Royal Family, leave their name and some information about the family on my message wall; Message Wall:EmperorSigma. Squad Rules Canon Rules